


Need To Protect

by lorir_writes



Series: Quarantine Diaries [3]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Hayden doesn’t hesitate to take care of Natasha.
Relationships: Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: Quarantine Diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908070
Kudos: 2





	Need To Protect

_**Late March 2020** _

“Here you go, sir. Have a good evening,” the pharmacist hands the bag with filled medications to Hayden.

“Thank you. Good evening to you too,” he nods and leaves the drugstore.

As Hayden goes back home, he looks around the empty streets of New York City with an odd feeling. Weeks ago there would be traffic jam almost everywhere and a mix deafening noises would spread through the sidewalks, which were always crowded. But on this Tuesday afternoon during the first week of lockdown, only a couple of cars pass by. Most people on the streets are essential workers, doing their best to help with this worldwide health crisis.

He’s about to walk into the street where he lives when his phone rings. Checking the caller ID, he answers. “Damien, hey.”

“Hey. Nat didn’t pick up the phone. How is she doing?”

“She fell asleep about an hour after we came back from the doctor’s office. They said the antihistamine could make her sleepy. But she’s okay. I bought the rest of the meds prescribed for her.”

“Any news on her test results?”

“Yes. It’s negative. It’s just flu.”

Hayden smiles as he listens to Damien sighing in relief. “Thank God.”

“Yeah, I know. I was concerned when she said she couldn’t smell or taste her breakfast this morning. The doctor said it can happen with the flu as well. 

"Good. Everything is fine, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Hayden fishes his keys out of his jacket pocket, opens the door to his building, and takes the stairs instead of the elevator. “Just take care of yourself too, okay?”

“Will do. You too, Hayden. Bye.”

“Bye.” Hayden hangs up and quickly climbs up the stairs to his apartment floor.

From the corridor, he listens to a familiar barking sound coming from his place. He smiles weakly and opens the door. “Hey, sweetie.” He greets Dipper, who shakes her tiny body and begins to jump in excitement. “Sorry, girl. You know the rules,” he says.

Placing the bag with medications and his keys on the sideboard, he removes his shoes, puts them in the closet by the door, and picks up a pair of slippers. Disrobing on the way to the bathroom, he puts his clothes in the hamper and takes a quick shower.

The minute he’s out of the bathroom, he spots the dog waiting for him by the door. He kneels down to pet when the sound of coughs reaches his ears.

Hayden glances at the bedroom, where his girlfriend lies on their, curled up under the duvet. He always worries when she’s sick. Being an android, he comprehends the physical and emotional reactions flesh and bones humans have when they’re sick. Yet, he doesn’t know how it feels like. But that doesn’t really matter at the moment. All he knows is the need to protect her.

With Dipper in tow, he marches to the kitchen and puts a kettle filled with water on one stove burner to boil. Picking up two lemons, he cuts both in half and squeezes each side into a mug. When the water begins to boil, he turns off the stove, pours the hot liquid into the mug, adds honey, and stirs the mixture.

“Hayden?” Natasha’s croaky echoes in the apartment and coughs louder.

“Coming,” he replies grabbing the mug and the medicine and goes to the bedroom.

His lips curl up when he gets into the bedroom. Under the thick bedding and surrounded by pillows, Natasha shifts to the side and gives him a tired smile. He places the tea and medications on the side table and sits next to her. “Hey, beautiful.”

“Hi,” she replies softly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Weak… but the fever is gone.”

“That’s a good sign.” He cups her face with one hand. “I brought you the meds. Sit up to take them. You can have some tea later. It’ll help you feel better.”

“Okay.” Doing as she’s told, she sits up to take the medication. “Thank you, baby.“

"Anytime, Nat.”

Just then, Dipper jumps on the bed and lies between them.

“Someone is jealous.” Natasha jokes.

“I don’t think she likes our new house rules. She keeps jumping on me when I get home.” He idly scratches the dog’s fur.

“She wants your attention. After all, you’re her pet parent and I’m not exactly full of energy lately.”

Hayden looks down at the dog nestled between them. “I’m sorry, Dipper. I’m just looking out for both of you.”

“I’m sure she would appreciate your efforts if she could understand why you’re doing this. I know I am,” she comments while she puts the mug on the side table.

“Thank you, babe. Now, tell me. Are you hungry? Are you feeling anything? Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“I’m cold, so you can either grab another blanket if you still have work to do. Or…” She smiles slyly. “You can be my personal source of heat.”

He chuckles and obliges, getting under the covers to cuddle up with her. On the bed, Dipper walks in circles and lies near his feet. “It seems Dipper agrees with your idea.”

“Of course. This is part of the ‘taking care of your girlfriend/pet package’.”

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he tightens the embrace before speaking. “You know, it could be complicated doing this if I wasn’t an android.”

“Yeah… no cuddling, no kisses, I’d probably sleep on the sofa bed.”

“I’d never leave you in the sofa bed.” He objected.

“But you don’t fit on the bed.”

“There’s the sleeping bag.”

Natasha cranes her neck to look at him and makes a face.

“What? I like it.”

She giggles.

“Either way, I’m glad to do anything to help you get better. And not just because I was programmed to protect you. I want to.”

“I know. And I can’t thank you enough.” She sighed contently.

“It’s alright, love.” He kisses her shoulder. After a brief moment of peaceful silence, he speaks again. “But if you truly want to thank me, we can think of something…”

She raises an eyebrow amused. “Like ordering takeout instead of cooking so we won’t move out of the bed?”

He feigns shock. “How did you know?”

They laugh in unison and spend a few more minutes enjoying the embrace.


End file.
